Anger Management
by wolf-shepherd
Summary: When Stitch's behaviour takes a turn for the worse, his ohana decides to fix it. But things don't go as planned...
1. Torn and Tattered

It was a beautiful day on the island of Kauai. The sun shone brightly in the sky and cast its glow over the blue ocean, making it shimmer like a diamond. Surfers rode the giant waves at the beach, and tourists sunbathed and took pictures. The streets were busy as well, with the island's inhabitants going about their daily affairs. Everything seemed peaceful. Unfortunately, this was not the case at the Pelekai residence. Things were not so cheery, and for two of its residents, it was certainly not stress-free.

* * *

"Stitch! Get back here!"  
  
"Naga!"  
  
Lilo was chasing Stitch around the house in an effort to get her hula skirt which the blue experiment had stolen. She chased him through the hallway and into the kitchen. Stitch jumped onto the kitchen sink then jumped off to land behind Lilo, shattering numerous dishes in the process. Lilo scrambled to turn around and ran off after Stitch again. She saw his back legs disappear into the laundry room, and ran towards it. When she got there, there was no Stitch in sight. She heard a scraping noise in the washer, and knew where the alien was. Using the trick her sister often used on her, Lilo took a blanket out of the laundry hamper and set it on the floor in front of the washer. She quietly climbed on top of the washer, then slowly opened the door leading outside and shut it with her foot. She waited, and after a few moments, Stitch opened the washer and stepped out with her hula skirt. Lilo stepped quietly behind him and pulled up the blanket, trapping him. Stitch began struggling immediately. Lilo tried to keep him still, but it was no use; Stitch ripped a hole in the blanket with his claws, crawled out and scampered out of the laundry room. Sighing in frustration, Lilo went after him.  
  
She saw him crawl up the elevator shaft to their room, and took the elevator up herself. When she got up there, she found the alien desperately trying to open the bedroom window and escape. Thankfully the hinge had broken a week ago and it wouldn't budge. With Stitch now cornered, Lilo grabbed his back legs and pulled him onto the floor. The two wrestled with each other, with Lilo trying to get her hula skirt back. The wrestling match turned into a tug of war as Stitch got out of Lilo's grasp and attempted to pull the pilfered skirt away from her.  
  
"Give me my skirt Stitch!" Lilo shouted.  
  
"Naga!" Stitch shouted back.  
  
"I want it now!"  
  
"Meega nala qweesta!"  
  
The pair pulled in opposite directions, stretching the skirt farther and farther. They continued to shout at each other, until a loud ripping noise drowned them both out. They looked at the skirt, and saw that it had been ripped in half. Lilo glared at Stitch.  
  
"Now look at what you've done! This was my good skirt Stitch!"  
  
Stitch simply stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"I don't get it! Why are you being so mean lately?"  
  
Stitch turned away from her and crossed his four arms.   
  
"You shouldn't be doing this! Is something wrong?"  
  
Without a word, Stitch went to the room's elevator and took it down. Lilo sat on her bed and looked at her tattered hula skirt, frustrated. For three weeks now, Stitch had been acting strange. He was becoming increasingly angry, and would suddenly burst into rage. He would break anything nearby and shout when anyone tried to stop him. Whenever Lilo asked him what was wrong, he wouldn't answer. When she persisted, he would leave the house. She was getting worried. Her friend had never been this destructive, not even before she had made him good. With a sigh, Lilo began repairing her hula skirt for the seventh time in three weeks.

* * *

After an agonizing 30 minutes, Lilo finally had her hula skirt looking normal again. With a smile, she set in on her dresser and yawned. Chasing Stitch around the house had tired her out, and she decided to take a nap. She lay on her bed and closed her eyes, letting herself relax. She heard the front door open downstairs; her sister had returned from work. Lilo decided to greet her after her nap, and waited for sleep to come.  
  
Unfortunately, sleep wouldn't come. A loud shouting came from downstairs.  
  
"Lilo! Get down here! Now!" Nani shouted.  
  
Bolting out of bed, Lilo took the elevator downstairs and ran into the kitchen. Nani was standing amidst the mess on the floor with her hands on her hips. Among with the dishes that had been broken earlier, there was numerous packages of food that had been torn open, and their contents were strewn everywhere. Stitch must have made more of a mess on his way out. Nani turned to her sister and glared at her.  
  
"What happened here?" she asked angrily.  
  
"It was Stitch! He stole my hula skirt and I had to chase him to get it!"  
  
"You're always chasing Stitch for something! Can't you do it without making a mess?"  
  
"That's all Stitch does now!"  
  
"I know." Nani sighed and looked around the kitchen. "Stitch has been acting lolo lately..."  
  
Jumba and Pleakley entered the kitchen. "Why is there being so much shouting?" Jumba asked.  
  
"Stitch stole Lilo's hula skirt again and made a mess here," Nani replied.  
  
"And he was tampering with my lab equipment," Jumba added.  
  
"And he destroyed my two best wigs!" Pleakley added.  
  
"Where is Stitch anyways? I want to talk to him." Nani asked.  
  
"He left after he tore my hula skirt," Lilo answered.  
  
"Great." Nani sighed again. "Ugh, I'm not in the mood to cook. We'll order pizza later, but first we have to clean this up. Who's going to help me?"  
  
Jumba and Pleakley instantly disappeared from the room.  
  
"You were a part of this Lilo, so you can help clean up."  
  
"But Nani-!"  
  
"No buts, Lilo! Stitch isn't around, and this has to get done. You start picking up the food packages, I'll get the broom and dust pan."  
  
Grumbling, Lilo did what she was told, wishing that her friend would act more friendly. Cleaning up after him wasn't her idea of fun.

* * *

Once the kitchen was clean, Nani ordered pizza and everyone came to the kitchen to eat. Stitch hadn't returned from his outing yet, and his ohana was enjoying a peaceful dinner without him. They were discussing the topic on all of their minds, which was, of course, the little monster.  
  
"Something has to be done about him," Nani said as she finished her slice of pizza. "I can't afford to buy any more dishes."  
  
"It's like he turned into an evil space mummy or something!" Lilo exclaimed. "He's always cranky; he's no fun anymore. I can't even take him to the beach without him bullying somebody."  
  
"And he told me that I looked ugly yesterday! Can you believe that? And I had my best disguise on!" Pleakley pouted.  
  
Jumba hadn't said anything throughout the entire conversation, and appeared to be in deep thought.  
  
"Care to add anything, Mr. Evil-Genius-Creator?" Pleakley asked him.  
  
"I believe I am knowing what is wrong," said Jumba.  
  
Everyone looked at Jumba.  
  
"You do? Tell us!" demanded Lilo.  
  
"I feared that this would be happening. 626 is programmed to be a tool of destruction. He may have been turned to good now, but his programming is still being inside him. It is probably interfering with his acquired good nature, and he is wishing to destroy."  
  
"So you're saying that Stitch wants to be mean, but he knows that he can't?" Lilo asked.  
  
"In a matter of speaking, yes. This is probably causing him much stress. It is seeming that he is losing control of himself. If we let this go on for much longer, he could become much worse."  
  
"So how do we fix him?" asked Nani.  
  
Jumba started to speak, but when stopped when the front door opened and everyone turned to look. Stitch had entered the house. He glared at his ohana before stomping towards his bedroom and going up the elevator. Everyone turned back to Jumba.  
  
"He will not let me reprogram him, and that is the easiest way..." Jumba went into deep thought again, and it was for about a minute before his eyes went wide with excitement. "I am having idea. I may be knowing of way to override 626's programming remotely. If I am being correct, 626 will become happy again." A strange smile came onto Jumba face, the smile that always came whenever he had an excellent idea for a project. "I will be getting started right now." With that, Jumba left the kitchen table and headed to the basement, where he kept many of his "supplies."  
  
"Do you think Jumba's idea will work, Nani?" Lilo asked her sister.  
  
"I hope so, kiddo. Stitch needs an attitude adjustment, and fast."

* * *

After a few hours of uneventful TV watching, Nani told Lilo that it was time to go to bed. After much whining, Lilo complied. She brushed her teeth, put on her pyjamas, then headed up to her bedroom. She found Stitch hadn't left the bedroom since he arrived home, and was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. When he noticed Lilo, he turned away to face the wall. Lilo sighed and crawled into her bed. She longed to talk to Stitch like they used to at bedtime. They would talk about their day or simply anything that popped into their heads. Usually they would talk until one of them fell asleep. Now Lilo was lucky to get one word out of her friend.  
  
"Goodnight Stitch," Lilo said, hoping he would say something.  
  
Stitch, of course, didn't answer. Lilo shook her head and turned off the lamp at her bedside. The room was enveloped in darkness, the only faint light being that of the moon shining through the bedroom window. Lilo tried to get comfortable and fall asleep, but sleep didn't come easily as of late. Her mind was filled with worry for her friend and of Jumba's plan to help him. She hoped that it would work. For their friendship's sake. 


	2. New and Improved

Lilo slowly opened her eyes and awoke from much needed sleep. Sitting up, she stretched and yawned, and got out of bed. Sunlight shone through the bedroom window, bathing the room in its cheerful glow. She looked over at Stitch, and saw that he was still sleeping. She didn't try to wake him up, for she knew he would probably lash out at her. Lilo quietly changed into her muumuu and took the elevator downstairs.  
  
Lilo heard noise coming from the kitchen, and headed into it. Her sister was already up, making breakfast. She sat at the table and was happy to see that Nani had made toast, eggs and bacon for the family. She only did so when she had the day off work. Nani gave Lilo her breakfast, which she promptly began to eat.  
  
Lilo was starting on her second piece of toast when the basement door opened. Jumba stepped out, holding something in his hands concealed by a white cloth. He nearly stumbled into the kitchen; he looked quite groggy. His four eyes were bloodshot and seemed unfocused. He placed the clothed object on the table, took a seat and started rubbing his temples.  
  
"Jumba? You look like you've pulled an all-nighter," commented Nani, serving him breakfast.  
  
"I was pulling all-nighter," said Jumba sleepily. "But it has paid off; I have finished my newest creation."  
  
Pleakley walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. "Ooh, is that your new idea? Let's see!" he said.  
  
"Of course." Jumba pulled off the cloth covering his object. "Behold my latest masterpiece!"  
  
Jumba's latest creation was a small, simple-looking metal ray about one foot in height. At the top were three small metal balls converging on a larger metal ball which was connected by numerous wires to the ray's large circular base. On the base was an on and off switch.  
  
"I call it the 'Brain-Washing Ray," said Jumba proudly.  
  
"How original," quipped Pleakley.  
  
"What matters is how it is working. It is quite complicated, so I will give simple explanation. When fired at 626, the ray will stimulate parts of his brain which are making him happy, and turn off parts which are making him angry. His brain will quickly react and change his mood for better. He will be happy as clam in no time."  
  
"So it's like a lobotomy without the surgery?" asked Nani.  
  
"Something like that, yes," replied Jumba.  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Lilo asked.  
  
"I am evil genius; everything I make is being perfect."  
  
"What about all those experiments?" Pleakley asked dryly.  
  
"They are being irrelevant. Now, let us finish breakfast and prepare ourselves before 626 is waking up."  
  
Once everyone had finished breakfast, they began brainstorming for a way to keep Stitch still long enough to shoot him with Jumba's ray. They decided that food was the easiest course of action, and set a trap in the kitchen that Stitch would certainly not pass up. Then they sat in the living room, out of view from the bedroom elevator, and waited for Stitch to wake up.  
  
With a snort, Stitch awoke from his sleep. Yawning and rubbing his eyes, he threw his sheets off of himself and got out of bed. He looked over at Lilo's bed and saw that she wasn't there. He was glad; he wasn't in the mood to deal with her.  
  
He took the elevator to downstairs and headed towards the kitchen. The house was strangely quiet this morning; usually everyone was bustling about. Perhaps he would have the house to himself for a while. Then there would be no dumb ohana to deal with. He was becoming increasingly irked by everything they did. When he left the house to have some time to himself, they would question him and get even worse. Muttering to himself, Stitch entered the kitchen, and his jaw dropped from what he saw there.  
  
There, sitting on the kitchen table, was a huge piece of coconut cake and a steaming pot of coffee! He smelled the delicious aroma ahead of him, and his mouth began to water. The best part of this was that no one was around to stop him! He ran up to the table and began devouring the coconut cake. He grabbed the pot of coffee and was about to chug it down in one gulp when he heard something behind him. He slowly turned, and saw his ohana standing in the kitchen doorway, staring at him. Jumba was holding something funny in his hands...  
  
"Gaba-?" was all Stitch could say before Jumba turned on his Brain-Washing Ray. The three small metal balls began to glow green, and shot three small green lasers at the larger metal ball. The large metal ball absorbed the lasers, and fired a large green one right at Stitch's head. Stitch leaned against the table from the shock, feeling dizzy. He began to stumble around the kitchen, dropping the pot of coffee and nearly shattering it on the floor. With a final dazed look at his ohana, Stitch's eyes rolled and he fell onto to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Lilo gasped. "Is he okay?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Do not worry, little girl," said Jumba soothingly. "The reworking of 626's brain has simply caused him to be losing consciousness. He will be fine within an hour." Jumba gathered Stitch's limp body into his arms. "I will watch over him until he awakes." Jumba left the kitchen and headed for his room.   
  
Lilo stared after him, concern in her eyes. Nani patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, baby. Stitch will be fine. This is for his own good."   
  
"Yeah, you're right." Lilo relaxed a little. "Jumba knows what he's doing. I hope."  
  
Lilo sat in the living room, watching TV, trying to get her mind off her friend. She was excited and scared at the same time. What would he be like? Would he be better? The same? Would Jumba's ray do what it was supposed to do? It had been almost an hour since Stitch went unconscious. She was anxious to see how her friend was doing.  
  
Just then, Lilo heard something behind her. She turned and saw Jumba with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Little girl, 626 is awake now," he said happily.  
  
"Really? I want to see him!"  
  
Lilo jumped off the couch and followed Jumba to his bedroom. He opened the door, and Lilo was delighted with what she saw.  
  
Stitch was sitting on Jumba's bed and was, for the first time in three weeks, smiling. Gone from his eyes was the gloom and rage Lilo had seen before; his eyes now shone with an inner happiness. He smiled even wider when he saw Lilo.  
  
"Aloha Lilo!" he exclaimed. He hopped off Jumba's bed and gave Lilo a four-armed hug.  
  
"Aloha Stitch! How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel great!"  
  
"626's mood is very much improved," Jumba said. "He was being happy as soon as he woke up. His ability to be speaking English has also improved. Brain-Washing Ray seems to be working perfectly."  
  
"I haven't felt this happy in a long time! I don't know why I was so angry before. I just want to love the world! Thanks Jumba!"  
  
"Not a problem, little one."  
  
Nani and Pleakley entered the room.  
  
"So this is the 'new and improved' Stitch?" Nani asked.   
  
"Indeed, big girl. No more being bad from 626."  
  
"Thank goodness! My sewing machine is nearly burnt out from repairing all of my clothes!" exclaimed Pleakley.  
  
Lilo smiled at her jovial friend. "I'm so glad you're better now, Stitch! I was afraid you'd never get out of that mean funk!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Well, I think we should celebrate!" said Nani. "How about we have fun in town for a day? My treat!"  
  
"Really? You'll do that?" asked Lilo.  
  
"Sure! What do you think Stitch?"  
  
"Celebrate? About me? Wow! That sounds awesome!"  
  
"Rock-a-hula! Let's go Stitch!"  
  
Lilo and Stitch ran out of the room to the front door, with Nani, Jumba and Pleakley at their heels. It was such a nice day that the group decided to walk through town. Everyone talked amongst themselves, no longer facing the tension of an angry Stitch. Life seemed perfect. 


	3. Fun and Games

The enthused fivesome eagerly headed into town. Pleakley insisted that he had some shopping to do, so their first stop was at the mall. While Pleakley and Nani browsed the clothing stores, Lilo and Stitch went to the mall's arcade with Jumba. Stitch actually waited his turn to play the games, and was, for once, not booted from the area. Once all of Jumba's change had been spent, they met up with Nani and Pleakley and went for a bite to eat.   
  
They stopped at a fish and chips joint and ordered for themselves. When the food came, Lilo prepared herself to block Stitch from his usual attempt to eat everything, but didn't need to. Stitch ate only his own food, and actually used manners in the process. Smiling at her well-behaved friend, Lilo sat down at the table and looked at her sister.  
  
"So what are doing next?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno, Lilo. How about..."  
  
"Hey Lilo, Nani! Howzit?"  
  
Everyone looked up and saw that David had entered the restaurant. He came up to their table and greeted them again.  
  
"Hey David! What are you doing here?" asked Nani.  
  
"Just picking up some surfboard wax. Are you doing anything?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Well, wanna come to the beach with me?"  
  
"That's a great idea! What do you think guys?"  
  
Everyone agreed. Once they were done eating, the group left the restaurant and headed for the beach with David.  
  
While Jumba and Pleakley stayed on the beach, the four others grabbed two surfboards and went to catch some waves. As Lilo paddled out on the water with Stitch, she turned back to look at him. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Catching her looking at him, the experiment playfully splashed some water at her.  
  
Lilo laughed. "Having fun, Stitch?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah! I haven't had this much fun in a long time! Hey, look at that wave!"  
  
Seeing the big wave coming towards them, Lilo turned the surfboard away from it and stood, ready to ride. Stitch did the same. The wave caught the board, and the two friends let out a whoop of exhilaration.   
  
"Yee haw!" they cried out in unison, manoeuvring the board along the ever changing water.  
  
Lilo let out a contented sigh as the wave faded into the shore. It was good to be having fun again.

* * *

Gantu had a leisurely yawn as he flopped onto his commanding chair. His ship was peacefully quiet, save for the hum of its computers and the occasional rattling from the kitchen, courtesy of 625. No experiments had been activated for quite some time, and Gantu was enjoying the break. The whale-like alien shut his eyes and sank further into his chair, deciding that a nap would do him some good.  
  
"GANTUUUU!!!"  
  
A piercing, high-pitched voice filled Gantu's eardrums. His eyes shot open, and he found himself looking at the glaring face of Dr. Hamsterveil on the ship's mobile computer screen. Gantu immediately stood at attention.  
  
"Y-yes sir?" he stammered.  
  
"Why are you not catching my experiment, you lazy creature you?!"  
  
"Uh, experiment? But sir, no experiments have been activated for over a month now!"  
  
"You idiot! The latest experiment was activated three weeks ago!"  
  
"Really? I, I wasn't aware of this..."  
  
"Well, you are aware now!"  
  
"I assure you sir, if I had known the experiment had been activated, I would-"  
  
"Silence! I cannot have this incompetence on the job! Get off your lazy patookie and catch my experiment! NOW!!!"  
  
The computer screen switched off and faded into blackness. Gantu let out a snort of anger and started pacing around the room. An experiment had been activated three weeks ago, and he hadn't even known about it! How stupid could he be? He muttered to himself as he paced, wondering what he should do. Then he knew who might be able to help.  
  
"625!!" Gantu hollered.  
  
The mustard yellow experiment sauntered into the room, munching on a PB&J sandwich.  
  
"Something wrong Chief?" he asked after swallowing.  
  
"Is there something that you would like to make me aware of?"  
  
"Um, other than that you have a big butt, nope, I can't think of anything."  
  
"Well, let me refresh your memory." Gantu stomped towards 625 and grabbed his chubby body. The experiment squeaked as Gantu raised him to his face.  
  
"There was an experiment activated three weeks ago!"  
  
"Oh yeah, the experiment! Yeah, I remember now!"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Well I, er, I forgot."  
  
"You forgot? That is not an excuse! Catching experiments is our top priority! No experiments for Hamsterveil means no money for me, and no money for me means no sandwiches for you!"  
  
"Okay okay, I get your point! And chew some gum, would ya? Your breath stinks!"  
  
Gantu rolled his eyes. "Now, what does the experiment do?"  
  
"Uh, I forgot that too."  
  
"Figures." Gantu dropped 625 onto the floor and went to the ship's main computer. Hitting a few buttons, he brought up the experiment log, and searched for the most recently activated one. Finding it, he hit another button, and the computer read out its information.  
  
"Experiment 257 activated. Primary function: Induces rage."  
  
"Hmm, induces rage," Gantu said to himself. "This should be interesting."  
  
Gantu took his belt of experiment containers and his blaster from where they were hanging nearby.  
  
"I'm going to look for the experiment. If any others are activated, be sure to tell me this time."  
  
"Gotcha, Fish Face."  
  
The ship's door opened, and Gantu headed out. When it shut, 625 let out a perturbed sigh. How could Gantu expect him to remember some dumb cousin being activated when he had more important things on his mind? Like sandwiches? Finishing off his rudely interrupted snack, the experiment headed to the kitchen, and went to back to doing what he loved.

* * *

Having tired of surfing, Lilo and Stitch played on the beach, building a lovely sand castle. They were adding on the fourth tower when Nani told them it was time to go. Lilo looked up at the sky; the sun was going down, casting a soft red glow over the water. She longed to go surfing again, but she knew that Nani's word was final. Seeing that Stitch had gotten up to leave, Lilo followed him and the others back home.  
  
Everyone declared that they were tired and wished to go to bed. After a quick snack of ravioli, Lilo and Stitch brushed their teeth and headed up to their room. Changing into her nightgown, Lilo laid on her bed and brought the covers over herself. To her surprise, Stitch tucked her in. He sat on the bed next to his friend and smiled at her.  
  
"I'm glad we went out today. I think we all needed it," Lilo said.  
  
"Yeah, we all needed some fun," said Stitch.  
  
"Maybe we could go out again tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, we could go to the beach again."  
  
"That would be fun." Lilo turned to face Stitch. "You know, I think Jumba's ray has really helped you. You're acting so much better now. Nani didn't even yell at you today."  
  
"I feel like a new experiment."  
  
Stitch licked Lilo's cheek. Lilo giggled and kissed him back. Stitch hopped off her bed and climbed into his own.  
  
"Goodnight Stitch."  
  
"Goodnight Lilo."  
  
Lilo turned off the lamp at her bedside and shut her eyes. She went through the day she had had in her mind, and looked forward to day she would have tomorrow. A day with her new and improved friend.

* * *

625 sat at the ship's kitchen counter, making his final batch of sandwiches for the night. Gantu had been gone for a while now which was nice; he could only take so much whining about 'the trog.' 625 reached for the jar of mayo, and discovered that it was empty. He went to the fridge and searched through it, hoping to find some fresh stuff that he could use. There was none. Grumbling to himself, the experiment wondered how he could finish his sandwiches now. Then he remembered that Gantu usually put extra groceries in the ship's storage room. Perhaps there would be some mayonnaise there. He didn't want to walk, but his sandwiches needed him. Making sure his beauties would be safe without him, 625 left the kitchen and headed to the storage room.  
  
The storage room door opened and 625 stepped inside. Cool, stale air rushed out at him as he searched for the light switch. He flicked it on, and the room was dimly illuminated by a dim light overhead. 625 walked amongst the numerous boxes and bags, searching for a jar of mayo.  
  
"Aha!" he exclaimed as he found what he was looking for. Smiling, he picked up the mayonnaise and headed for the door.  
  
A metallic scraping shattered the room's silence. 625 stopped and listened. He heard a faint scurrying behind him. 625 turned and peered at the piles of stuff before him. He looked up, and saw the grate of the room's ventilation duct was open.  
  
Fear started to bubble within the yellow experiment. He saw a shadow move in the corner of his eye.   
  
"Hello?" 625 called out hesitantly. "Anyone there?"  
  
A small clicking sound came from the back of the room. Hugging the jar of mayo tight to himself, 625 took a step closer, unsure if he wanted to know what was back there. The sound became louder and rhythmic, and with every passing second 625 knew he should leave. Something moved from behind one of the boxes. Then, 625 saw it.  
  
A frightening experiment emerged from the shadows. Its cat-like head cocked to one side as its sleek, slender body came into the light. The experiment was covered with inky black fur except for its belly, which was blood red. Pointy triangular ears turned in 625's direction. Black pupiless eyes stared at the quivering alien holding the jar of mayo, studying him with a deadly concentration. Muscled arms and legs, tense with wariness, ended with long sharp claws. But that wasn't the worse part. Rising from behind the experiment was a fearsome tail which sent another wave of fear coursing through 625. Large and flexible, the fur on the tail was spiked to a needle's sharpness, every hair pointed and poised. At the top of the tail was a huge, terrifying blade that looked metallic in appearance. The blade glistened in the dim light, and reflected its surroundings from its base to its pointy tip. That thing looked sharp.  
  
625 dropped the jar of mayo, causing it to shatter and spread mayonnaise all over the floor.  
  
"You... you're the... the..." 625 whispered.  
  
With a menacing grin, the experiment began walking towards 625. The sandwich muncher backed away from his imposing cousin, desperately thinking of a way to resolve the situation.  
  
"Hey cuz, uh, don't you think we should introduce ourselves?"  
  
The experiment growled and raised its tail into the air. It started walking even faster towards 625. He continued to back up, and found that his back was to the wall.  
  
"Hey, can't we be friends? I can make you a sandwich, how about-"  
  
625 was cut off as the experiment suddenly launched its tail right at him. With a scream of terror 625 jumped out of the way and ran for his life. The experiment chased 625 around the room, swatting at its cousin with its tail every chance it got. 625 saw the door out of there not far from him, and he ran towards it. Unfortunately, he forgot to look down, and his feet landed on the spilled mayo. He lost his balance and fell on his back onto the floor.  
  
The black experiment stood over its cousin, still grinning. 625 whimpered with fear, wishing that this was all a bad dream.  
  
Suddenly, the experiment's tail shot out from behind it and the tip landed in 625's side. 625 cried out in pain as the blade sunk into him, stinging like nothing he had ever felt before. With a hiss of amusement, the experiment withdrew its tail and turned away from 625.  
  
"Wait, stop, I..." 625 was rapidly weakening. His head felt heavy. His eyelids began to droop. The pain of his wound began to numb, and the yellow experiment felt paralysed. He tried to call out, but couldn't. With a final shuddering breath, 625 lost consciousness. 


End file.
